Eyes On Fire
by vixxbitch
Summary: Cadence & Brianne Parry are Pogue's little sisters. They know about the Power, about its dangers. But they don't know about Chase. Nightmares haunt Cadi and Bri is obssesively drawing a boy with black eyes, with Power. Is Chase really back? R & R PLZ!
1. Whispers In The Dark

_Eyes On Fire_

_Chapter One: Whispers In The Dark_

_Cadence_

_ My eyes fluttered open, blinking away the pouring rain that was falling from the midnight-black sky. Lightning was the only form of light, except for another, much brighter orange coming from my left. Flames, I realized. They were licking the building, slowly burning it to the ground. I focused in on it and I realized it was the old Danvers colony house. _

_ Caleb. _

_ My mind thought his name and I jumped into a sitting position, my eyes searching the field frantically, looking for him. I heard the sounds of a struggle behind me and I looked around to see him, his back towards me but those broad muscles of his shoulders told me it was Caleb. _

_ "Ah, our little princess is awake, is she?" A voice I did not recognize spoke cruelly, from the other side of the field. A boy about 20 was standing there, his eyes a cruel black color that made me gasp softly, knowing it was the Power. I could feel it ebbing off of him. _

_ Caleb spun around, facing me, a look of horror in his eyes, which was coal black with Power. "Cadi, you have to run!" The cuts on his handsome face told me that the struggle I had heard was between him and the other boy._

_ "Caleb—" I started to reach for him but I blacked out again, falling back into a puddle of mud._

I jumped awake, gasping for air. My eyes darted frantically around my dorm and I saw the sleeping form of my younger twin sister, Brianne. I ran a hand down my face, feeling my clammy forehead drenched in a cold sweat.

I kicked off my sheets, glancing at the iHome on my nightstand. 3:45 in the morning. I moaned softly, getting up and walking over to the small bathroom that was in the deluxe dorm my sister and I shared. I shut the door behind me, flicking on the light and turning to face my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes were practically bloodshot, from the nightmare, no doubt. My face looked pale, almost a sickly green color that made me reach up, barely touching my cheek. I splashed some cool water on my face, trying to calm my nerves but all I saw was the eyes: those coal black eyes that meant death, Power, and fighting. Who was the other boy and why was he fighting Caleb?

I took a deep breath, my hands bracing the sides of the sink, looking into the mirror. _Caleb, _I thought his name quietly, looking in my sea-green eyes for some sort of answer. _Maybe I should call him about the nightmare…_

Sure enough, my phone started singing Paramore in the room and I dashed from the bathroom, reaching it before it could wake Bri.

"Hello?" I answered quietly, going to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me again.

"Cade?" A deep voice said on the other line and I didn't have to second guess that it was my older brother, Pogue Parry. "Hey, I got a feeling that you were freaking out or something. You ok?"

I sat down the on the edge of the small tub, rubbing my forehead. "I…I guess I am. I just had a freak nightmare." I laughed a little on the end, trying to calm myself but the hysteria was clear in my voice.

"A nightmare? What happened in it, Cade?" Pogue asked quietly and I heard him grunt once, like he was pulling himself into a sitting position.

I gnawed on my lip, debating whether I should tell him. But he knew me too well for me to lie. "Um, well it was about the Power, I know that much." I said, stalling in a way.

"You say that because?"

I cursed silently, my attempts failed at evading Pogue's worry. "Well, Caleb's was there…And he was Using big time. There was another boy there, but I don't know who it was, just that he had the Power, too. Cale told me to run and I blacked out in the nightmare."

There was a silence on the other end of the line before Pogue spoke. "What did this other boy look like?" He asked quietly, trying to hide the worry that I could plainly hear in his voice.

"I don't know, just like a teenage boy, I guess. A little older than Caleb." I twirled a strand of my hair around my index finger, a nervous habit I had.

"Hmm…" Pogue sighed. "Well, meet me and the boys in the cafeteria in the morning and we'll talk about it, ok?"

"Um, can just you and I talk about it? I don't wanna freak Cale out, since he was the one in the dream anyway."

"Sure thing, sissy. Now go try and get some sleep, ok?" He asked softly.

"I'll try, Pogo." I used the nickname for my big brother that I had given him when I was a little kid.

He chuckled a little. "See you in the morning, sis."

I hung up the phone, sighing heavily. I reluctantly got up and going back to my bed, shutting off the light before sliding under my covers.

I knew I wasn't going to be getting any sleep though, so I laid awake thinking.

Caleb. I think that was what scared me the most about the dream. He was the oldest of the Sons of Ipswich, followed by my brother, then Reid Garwin, then Tyler Simms. All were close to me but Caleb was different than the others. He was always there for me, no matter what.

I smiled a little, thinking back to when I was a sophomore and Caleb came to my rescue.

_"Hey, Parry. How about a little kiss for me, huh?" Aaron Abbott pulled me roughly to his chest, those ugly lips sneering at me. _

_ "Um, no, Aaron. Now let me go." I struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use._

_ He tightened his grip more, sneering and Brody laughed, along with his other cronies. "Take her out back, Aaron. So no one can hear her scream." Ryan grinned, causing the others to laugh in agreement. _

_ Before I could argue, Aaron grabbed me around the waist, dragging me out the back door of Nicky's, the local bar all the Spenser kids hung out at. He clamped a hand over my mouth, drowning out any attempt I had at screaming. _

_ As soon as the door slam shut behind him, Aaron shoved me against the wall, keeping one hand around my lower back, the other roaming the skin of my leg that was revealed by the denim skirt I was wearing. _

_ "Now, Cadi…I'm gonna have my own way with you and you're gonna love it, understand?" He spat out cruelly. _

_ I shook my head, spitting in his face but he growled, throwing me back against the steel wall. I let out a cry of pain, tears falling from my eyes just as he grabbed my face, pulling it to his. _

_ "Hey!" A voice shouted, causing Aaron to snarl, looking toward the back door of Nicky's. _

_ I followed his gaze and standing there, looking murderous, was Caleb Danvers. My heart lifted, a smile coming on to my face. _

_ "Let her go, Abbot. Now." Caleb growled out, his hands jammed into the pockets of the jacket he was wearing. I had never seen him so angry, other than when he yelled at Reid for Using. _

_ "What makes you think I'm gonna do that, Danvers?" Aaron snarled, gripping my waist harder and I cried out. _

_ "I didn't think you would so I'm gonna make you." Next thing I knew, Caleb's fist connected with Aaron's jaw, knocking him back, letting me go. Caleb grabbed my arm, pulling me behind him as Aaron cradled his jaw on the ground, on his knees. _

_ "Son of a—Danvers, I'll kick your ass!" Aaron spat out blood. _

_ "Go home, Aaron, before I tell Nicky you tried to rape Cadi." Caleb shot back, his hand tightening around mine. _

_ Aaron stood, glaring Caleb down as he turned back down the alleyway, leaving. Caleb waited until he turned around to face me, looking down into my eyes. "Did he hurt you?"_

_ I shook my head, but Caleb took my arm in his hand, his fingers gingerly touching the skin of my arm. Below my shoulder were bruises the size of Aaron's fingers, from where he had gripped my arm. I gasped softly and looked back up at Caleb, just as his eyes flashed black, Using. My arm went numb a little, the bruises disappearing completely before Caleb's eyes flashed back to normal. _

_ Our eyes locked for a few seconds before the back door of Nicky's opened, Pogue stepping out. "Hey, what's going on? I felt someone Using." He looked from Caleb to me, worry in his hazel eyes. _

_ "Nothing, man. Abbott was just messing with Cadi and I ran him off." Caleb answered simply, shrugging out of his bulky green jacket to place it around my shoulders. _

_ "Ah," Pogue nodded, a small grin appearing on his face. I felt my face blush and Caleb shook his head, chuckling. _

_ "Come on; let's go inside, you guys." Caleb said, gingerly placing an arm around my shoulders. _

From that moment on, I knew I was falling in love with Caleb. As we got older, the harder it was for me to hide those feelings. Eventually, I told Bri and Pogue used his big brother sense to figure it out on his own. But they both kept quiet about it, never speaking about it until we were alone or if it was just the three of us.

I think that's what scared me the most about the nightmare, that Caleb was at risk for getting hurt. He had Ascended last fall, during his junior year, gaining his full Powers. Bri and I had been on a scholar trip for school so I hadn't been around at the time of his birthday, but when we returned, the boys had changed a little. Reid and Ty wouldn't Use as much. Caleb and Pogue always seemed to be looking over their shoulders like crazy. Kate and my brother had broken up as well, for some reason no one really knew.

And according to Reid, Caleb had had a girlfriend. Sarah Wenham or something. But she had transferred out again with Kate right before Christmas, dumping Caleb in the process and nearly breaking him. I remember the night Reid told me about her and I found Caleb in the kitchen of his house, a small shot of liquor in his hands.

_I walked into the kitchen of Caleb's house, my mind clouded with the thoughts of Caleb and this girl that had broke him, and how I wanted to break her. Not only for hurting him but for just dating him in general. _

_ I gasped at what I saw._

_ Caleb was leaning against the counter by the sink, a shot glass in his hand, a bottle of whiskey in the other. Caleb was drinking? Something wasn't right. I knew he had a deep hatred for alcohol after seeing what it did to his mother but seeing him drinking the poison scared me to my core. He would never stoop that low. _

_ "C-Cale?" I whispered his name. _

_ His head shot up, just as he poured a little of the whiskey into the glass. "Cadi. I didn't see you there…" His eyes looked pain and I knew I had startled him. _

_ I slowly stepped up to him, looking from the glass to his glazed eyes. They looked bloodshot, whether from the alcohol or crying, I'll never know. I couldn't bare myself to ask. "You're drinking?" I asked quietly, my voice barely audible. _

_ Caleb shrugged, setting the bottle and glass on the counter beside him. "I've…just got a lot on my mind. Figured I'd give it a try." He smiled sadly and my heart almost broke. _

_ "But...I thought you hated the stuff. You always told me you'd get rid of the stuff the moment your mom wasn't looking." I swallowed the bile that had risen in my throat. _

_ He licked his lips, looking out the window at the night sky over the sink. "I just needed something to calm me down, Abri." The special name for me that only he called me shocked me a little bit, which was part of my middle name, Abrielle. He only called me that when something was seriously wrong._

_ "Cale…" I put my hand on his shoulder gently, looking in his cloudy brown eyes. "Reid told me about what happened while I was gone."_

_ Caleb's eyes narrowed and I swallowed nervously. "What?" He hissed._

_ I swallowed again, looking at my feet. "About Sarah." I felt his shoulders relax a little bit, like he wasn't expecting me to say that. _

_ "Oh…Well, I'm glad someone besides me did. I don't want to talk about it, Abri, ok?" He murmured, looking down at his own feet sadly. _

_ I squeezed his shoulder gently, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek, much like I did to the other boys. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me." I gave him a soft smile, turning away and walking out of the room. _

I pursed my lips at the memory, remembering how angry I was at this girl I had never met for doing that to Caleb, for making him face the demons that had haunted him. He had actually fallen to the aid of alcohol instead of talking to one of us like he usually did. It hurt me a little to know that he was so torn up about this girl. But that didn't sound like Caleb. Something else must've happened, besides Sarah Wenham.

When I woke the next morning, Bri was shaking my shoulder almost violently. Bri was four minutes younger than I was, though we looked exactly the same. The same blue-green eyes, the same blonde hair with brown streaks in them that we hadn't gotten in junior high. Most people couldn't tell the two of us apart so when our mother went through the stage of dressing up like one another, the only difference was the two lockets each of us wore. Mine was of a sun, almost ancient-looking in a way, while Bri's was of a crescent moon. We've worn them since we were kids and we still do to this day.

"Come on, Cadi! We're gonna be late!" She was already dressed in the school's uniform, her hair falling down around her face.

I moaned sleepily, sitting up and glancing at the iHome. The clock read 6:30, which meant we had two hours to get ready, meet the guys and eat breakfast before school started. I got out of my bed, going into the bathroom to change into the simply navy blue skirt, matching jacket and white blouse. I pulled on my white stockings that went to my knees and stuck my feet into my ballet flats while Bri was wearing her gray Converse. I pulled my hair into a side-ponytail, adjusting my make-up and grabbing my schoolbag. By the time we left our dorm, it was 7:15 and we were running a little behind than usual.

Bri and I walked into the cafeteria, spotting Pogue standing next to the table where Reid, Tyler, and Caleb sat.

From a distance, I could see the obvious difference between all four of them and it hit me why every girl at Spencer-besides us-was in love with them.

Reid Garwin was the appointed "sex god" of Spenser, though Bri and I both knew he was a virgin. But he didn't dare let anyone know that. It would "go against my reputation", he told me once. He had this shaggy blonde hair that fell over green eyes that could turn to stormy blue or ice blue, depending on his emotions. He was the bad boy also, acting like he didn't care about anyone or anything but in a serious situation he could be the best person in the world to go to. Like the others, he'd fight for anyone he loved. But Reid just liked to fight for the hell of it.

Tyler Simms was the quietest of the four, always shy in a cute way that he could work without looking 12. He always spiked his hair in a cute little disarray of brown spikes, leaving his ice blue eyes for the world to see. They really were a pretty blue color that had me and Bri envious, along with any girl in Spencer. He owned our group's vehicle, a big black Hummer promptly named Beast. Reid and he were always seen together because they were best friends if I had ever seen any. They used to Use the most but after last fall, they both changed, no longer Using to win a game of pool against Aaron and the boys. Tyler was all around cute but he could be a tough fighter if the situation called for. Like the time Ryan tried to grab Bri's butt, Tyler punched him so hard his two front teeth went flying. Oh, and he's also madly in love with Bri, too. He tries to pass it off like he doesn't but all of us beside Bri know he loves her.

Pogue was the best big brother any girl could ask for. He didn't live to make your life hell, though he made it his point some of the time. His baby was his Ducati that he wrecked last fall-another mishap that went wrong while we were gone. Put the big lug in the hospital for 3 weeks is what Ty told me but I just shook my head, muttering "He better wear his helmet". He had this shoulder length chestnut brown hair that he got from Dad, along with his hazel brown eyes. Most people don't know Bri and I are related to him until they hear our last name or someone tells them in gossip. Pogue had dated Kate Tunney since they were freshmen but I was never too fond of her. She'd flirt with whoever she wanted behind his back and I was pleased to hear that they broke up while I was gone, too. I loved Pogue in a way that most sisters wouldn't love their big brother but Pogue wasn't your average brother.

Caleb Danvers was pretty much the most perfect person I knew. He was gorgeous, putting it lightly and showing my slight crush/love of him. Short, buzzed black hair and deep brown eyes that were pretty much always laughing, even when he was chewing out Reid. He was the bona fide leader of our little crew, probably because he had that attitude and he was the oldest. According to Pogue, Caleb's dad died also last fall, amongst everything else that was going on. Caleb's dad had Used and Used when he was younger, which drained his life out of him, killing him before he should've died. I never once asked Caleb about it. Whenever Caleb wanted to go to his father's grave, I'd go with him, being that shoulder to cry on that he was always for me. He was super protective of me and Bri, never letting anything bad happen to us. Everything he did made me fall in love with him a little more but could I tell him that? No, never. Because I was a chicken.

Bri and I walked across the cafeteria to their table, setting out bags down next to the boys'. "Mornin', boys." Bri and I said together, smiling at them.

They each greeted us with hugs and we gave them kisses on their cheeks. Reid grinned as he hugged us at the same time. "Ah, my day's better now that I've seen you two angels."

Bri laughed once, smacking his arm, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nice try at brown-nosing, Garwin."

"Don't act like you didn't love it, Parry." Reid grinned, messing her hair up with a gloved hand.

Bri glared at him as she plopped down next to Tyler, fixing her hair. Tyler smirked a little, causing him to get smacked upside the head by Bri before she kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Ty. Couldn't resist." She smiled innocently.

She might not have noticed, but Ty ducked his head, fully intent on his waffles because he was blushing a little bit. It was so cute that I almost blew his cover going "Aw" but I somehow resisted. I took my seat next to Caleb, who was buttering his toast quietly.

I kissed his cheek in greeting, like always. "Hey, Cale." I smiled softly, propping my cheek in my hand.

He gave me his heart-melting smile, his dimples showing fully. "Hey, Cadi." He kissed my forehead, probably meaning it innocently but it was enough for me to duck my head a little, thinking it meant everything I wanted to hear from him.

And it seemed to Reid like a good time to let out an "Aw". I threw him a death glare so bad that he jumped back a little, adjusting his black beanie nervously.

"So who's _not _ready for that test in History?" Bri raised her hand a little. "I know I am!" She said in fake chirpiness.

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "Instead of messing around on your guitar all weekend, you should've been studying like the rest of us." I looked around our group, my eyes stopping on Reid. "Well, most of us." I said with a smile, my own little personal payback for him embarrassing me.

Bri rolled her eyes, taking a drink of the orange juice on Ty's tray. "Well, if I fail I know Mom will have my ass."

Pogue shook his head, chuckling. "I might, too. We're all trying to get a free-ride into Harvard and you're not going to if you flunk this quiz, Bri."

She crossed her arms, pouting and batting her eyes. Ty cleared his throat before speaking. "I could help you during study hall. You have History 5th, right? I'll meet you in the library during hall, ok?"

Bri smiled warmly, throwing her arms around Ty's neck. "Oh, gosh, Ty! I love you!" She kissed his cheek softly, picking up her bag before glancing at her phone. "Cadi, it's 8:00. Wanna head over to Brinkman's?"

I nodded, grabbing my bag and sliding out of the booth. I kissed all the boys' cheeks with my sister and we turned, leaving the cafeteria and heading to our first period.

They day went by pretty uneventfully. Same boring lectures, same boring tests that freaked us out until we got them, realizing how ridiculously easy they were. I arrived to my 7th period before anyone else, ready for the last class of the day to be over. I took my seat in the 3rd row of the stadium-like seating just as Caleb walked in. He took his usual spot beside me, smiling warmly at me.

"Hi, Cale." I smiled as he leaned down, allowing me to kiss his cheek in greeting.

"Hey, Abri." He grinned that heart-breaking smile and I felt my heartbeat accelerate. "You going to the Dells tonight?"

I shrugged, twirling my hair around my finger. "Probably. You know Bri will drag me there by my hair if she has to."

"Well, actually, Reid finally got Tyler to admit that he likes her. Baby Boy's supposed to make his move tonight." Caleb grinned, getting out his notebook for class.

"Oh, really?" I smiled, happy for my little sister. "She'll probably scream 'yes' before he has time to finish the question."

Cale shook his head, chuckling. "Yeah, that's Bri. So do you need a ride to the Dells?"

I nodded, shrugging my shoulders a little. "Yeah, but I'll find one."

"No, I'll take you." He said, shaking his head. "We're supposed to meet on the cliffs again anyway."

"Ugh, we're jumping again? I really don't want to. You guys all know how much me and Bri hate that." I groaned, thumping my head against my desk softly.

Caleb chuckled. "I'll take you down then." My heart sped a little at the small on his face, the way he said the innocent little sentence. Caleb would hold me as we'd jump, making sure I'd land safely. God, I was truly in love with this boy.

"Alright, class. Time to engross ourselves in the wondrous land of American literature." Mr. Russell said, getting everyone's attention. I perked up a little, since this was my favorite class. English had been my favorite subject since I was younger, always writing in my notebooks when I was supposed to be taking notes. I nonchalantly slid my story notebook under my real notes, causing Cale to chuckle a little. "Now, today's lesson is all about the colonial times. And I've chosen a riveting book for you to read. You will pick partners—" There was a slight clatter as people called dibs on their partners. Caleb grabbed my arm so fast that it took me second to realize he wanted me as his partner. I smiled softly at him before listening to Russell continue. "And read the novel separately. When the two of you finish, you will write a report on how the book appeals to you, what moved you as you read."

Mr. Russell picked up the novel from his desk, holding it up. "It's called _Curse _by Jane Ackerson. She's a local author, from Ipswich herself, and wrote this about the apparent 'witch hunt' during colonial times."

Caleb and I looked at each other nervously, not so keen about our history being revealed through a book, fiction or not.

"I found this book quite interesting. It uses fact and fiction, winding them together in a true masterpiece. I'm sure all of you will enjoy them." He smiled softly before placing the book down again. "Now, when I call your name, I want you to come down and get a copy of the book from the box over there." He pointed to a half-empty box beside his desk, copies of the book inside. He started calling off names off the roll list. When he called Caleb's, he walked down, picking up 2 copies of the book, placing one in front of me with a wink.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, looking at the book. A pentagram was on the front of the book, along with its title written in fancy handwriting. I flipped it open, reading the first page silently.

_"'It is not known how the Power came to be—'"_

I snapped the book, shutting gasping softly. Caleb looked up from the back of his own book, where he was reading the summer. "What's wrong?"

"Cale," I whispered softly. "The first line is from _The Book of Damnation_."

Caleb's eyebrows creased together on his forehead, flipping open his own book, reading it silently to himself. "The entire prologue is the first page of _The Book_."

"Coincidence?" I asked quietly.

Caleb shook his head, setting the book down. "Everyone's going to know the true story." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly.

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone! ^^ Sorry it's been awhile that you haven't seen my name or any of my stories updated. I've been ridiculously busy in the past few months and I've writer's block like you wouldn't believe. But this idea hit me randomly and I had to write it if it was going to kill me. It's taken me a month to start it out but I've finally figured out how I want the storyline to be **____** I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter and that you plan on sticking around for the rest **____** Read & Review, please **_____

_**-Much love, Dani-Renae **___

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant characters, only my own and the storyline. I also don't own **__**Whispers In The Dark**__** by Skillet (the song I've based this chapter on). I, again, do not own the song **__**Eyes On Fire **__**by Blue Foundation, which I base the story off of. **_


	2. The Last Night

_Eyes On Fire_

_Chapter Two: The Last Night_

_Cadence_

Caleb and I hurried down the hall to my dorm room, carrying our school bags over our shoulders. I opened the door, throwing my bag on my bed and plopping down at my desk, opening my laptop. I got onto Google, typing in "Jane Ackerson" before clicking send. Caleb pulled up Bri's desk chair beside mine.

"Caleb, what if she knows about the Power? I mean, the line from _The Book _couldn't just pop into her head—" Caleb place his index finger against my lips, shutting me up instantly.

"Cadi, calm down. We don't know anything about her yet. This could be just a big thing that we're overreacting about." He moved his finger away from my lips, placing an arm around the back my chair and leaning closer to my laptop, peering at the results of the search. "Hmm…click on the Wikipedia one." I did and her profile popped up, along with a picture of an older woman, aged 53, according to the date of birth listed.

I gasped at what I saw below her birthday: a day of death. "Cale, she's dead."

"October 2 of last year?" Caleb whispered quietly. "That's two weeks before my birthday...When did the book come out?"

I frantically flipped through the book, to the informational page. "Last September," I answered softly. "She died right after the book was released, Cale." I looked back up at Wikipedia. "It says '_Jane Ackerson died at the young age of 53, found at her home in Boston, Massachusetts. The cause of death was under investigation for a long time, considering the evidence found at the scene. Ackerson's heart had 'simply exploded', according to Boston Police._' Oh, God, Cale…" I covered my mouth with my hand, tears welling in my eyes.

Caleb rubbed my shoulder with his hand, trying to calm me down as he read farther. "'_Some people were outraged by Ackerson's book, _Curse, _saying that the involvement of witchcraft was blasphemy. Many prosecutors wonder if Ackerson's death was caused by protesters of her book but the police say her manner of death was impossible to be caused by an ordinary person._'" We sat there in silence, staring at the picture of a smiling old woman, who was now dead for a reason and way no one knew.

I stood up, walking over to my bed, slumping down on it. I heard Caleb shut my laptop, walking over to where I sat, sitting beside me silently. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, rubbing my arm with his other hand. "Shh, Abri, it's alright." I hadn't realized I was crying until a tear slipped down my face and his finger wiped it away.

"How could something so horrible happen to her?" I whimpered, sniffling.

Cale shrugged, brushing my hair from my eyes. "I don't know, Abri. All I know is that…there's something seriously wrong about how she died."

I nodded, turning my head to hide my face in his neck, crying softly.

Caleb sat on my bed while I got ready for the Dells, my eyes puffy from crying. I don't know why my knowing of Jane Ackerson's death hit me so hard but it did. I think it was because of the sick and definitely painful way she passed. No one's heart can just explode like that.

I was wearing a simple cream-colored tank top, my jeans with the holes in the knees and legs, and my Converse. I took my hair down, letting it fall loosely around my face in full waves. I re-did my ruined make-up, before brushing my teeth again. When I walked back into my room, Caleb was laying on my bed, looking at the ceiling.

"You ok?" I asked softly.

He looked at me, hesitating before answering. I realized he was _staring _at me and my face flushed a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking. Do you really think Jane knew about the Covenant?"

I walked over, sitting on the bed with him as he sat up. "Well, I don't think an innocent old lady would know about the most secret coven of all time. I know there are more like us all of the world but…she used the exact opening line from _The Book. _That's the part that worries me the most. It's just so sad how she died, though."

Caleb nodded, wrapping his arm around my shoulders again. "Let's go to the Dells, alright? It'll get our minds off the book and I know it'll make you feel better, ok?" He smiled a little, kissing my cheek softly.

I nodded, blushing. He held out his hand to me, standing me up as I grabbed my dorm keys and cell before walking out of the school. Caleb slid out of his uniform jacket, handing it to me and I smiled softly, putting it on. I was hit with his musky, amazing scent and he took my hand as we walked out into the student parking lot. It was eerily quiet and I hadn't realized how late it really was. All the other cars were gone, which meant most of the other kids were at the Dells already.

"Do you mind if we go to my house for me to change?" Cale asked as we walked towards his Mustang.

I shook my head. "No, it'd be nice to see your mom again." I smiled.

Cale grinned, squeezing my hand once. "My mom really likes you, you know?"

I blushed a little. "Really? Why?"

He shrugged. "She just does. Whenever I come home from school, she always asks me how you're doing. Well, she does that for all of you but she always asks me about you, asking me if I had seen you, when you'll come back again." He smiled softly.

"I really like your mom, Cale. She's an amazing woman." I said as he opened the passenger door for me.

He walked around the front of the car, sliding in the driver's side, starting the car. The Mustang purred to life and he zoomed down the old highway towards the outskirts of Ipswich. About 10 minutes from Spenser, we pulled up to the iron gate with a cursive "D" at the top. Caleb hit the button hanging off his sun visor, the gate creaking open, allowing him to drive up towards the house.

When Cale stopped in front of the house, he opened my door for me, taking my hand like a true gentlemen I knew he was, leading me inside. "Mother! Cadi's here!" He called into the house. "Come on," He whispered to me, still holding my hand, leading me into the living room.

Evelyn Danvers sat in the armchair in front of the fireplace, cigarette in one hand, glass of whiskey in the other. I saw Caleb's eyes narrow before he placed a fake smile on his lips as we walked forward to greet his mother. Caleb released my hand, walking forward to greet his mother, leaving me to follow him.

"Mother," He said softly and she looked up from the flames of the fireplace. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Evelyn looked up at her son, taking a long drag on her cigarette before blowing the spoke between her lips. "I thought you'd be at the Dells," She replied, instead of answering his question.

"I came here to get ready. Cadi and I had to stop by the dorm to work on something together." He said and I saw his jaw clenching as his eyes glared at the bottle of whiskey on the table.

"Cadence is here?" Evelyn looked over her shoulder, seeing my standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Oh, hello, dear." She smiled warmly. I waved a little, smiling a tad. I had never seen Evelyn drunk and I could tell she was really close.

"Mother, why don't you get to bed?" Caleb held out his hand as she took another drag on her cigarette.

"I will in a little bit. Now go get ready for the Dells, Caleb, and quit worrying about me." She turned around in her chair, glaring into the fireplace.

Caleb's hands clenched into fists and I saw him biting the inside of his cheek, before turning around, walking back towards me and leaving his mother behind. "Come on, Abri." He started up the stairs, me following silently behind him.

Once we were upstairs, he went straight to his closet, taking out the clothes he planned on wearing to the Dells. I sat on his bed, twirling my hair around my finger, my nervous habit. "Is your mom okay, Caleb?" I asked softly.

He stopped looking in his closet for a second, and then turned to face me. "I don't know, Abri, I honestly don't." He turned back around before continuing. "After Dad died, her drinking literally doubled and she smoked at least a pack every day. I thought that maybe it'd eventually wear off but it never did…"

I got up, walking over to him and laying my hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Caleb." I spoke softly, afraid I'd see him break.

"Don't be, Abri. This is in no way your fault. It's her own for letting herself get like this." He looked up, glaring out the window.

I squeezed his shoulder, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek softly before going back to the bed, sitting down. He went into the bathroom, shutting the door and I looked around his room, biting my lip nervously.

I knew Caleb and his dad weren't close but I knew that he at least wanted him around. He hated his father for Using himself to death but I think he hated his mom for being so hung up over it. "It's his own damn fault," Caleb had told me once, when we were at his father's grave. "He wanted Power but he knew the risk, and still didn't care. No matter what the cost."

I wondered if the boys would last their full lifetimes with their Powers or would they just Use and Use like they did before they Ascended. I couldn't imagine growing up like a normal human, knowing that Reid or Pogue had died at a young age. Or Tyler and definitely Caleb. A single tear slipped out at this thought and I sniffled a little.

"Abri? What's wrong?" Caleb's voice made me jump. I hadn't heard him come out of the bathroom.

"Nothing," I lied, wiping my eyes. "I was just thinking about all the things I missed last fall."

Caleb came over, sitting down beside me and wrapped his arm around me tightly. "I'm glad you missed all of it. The pain would've crushed you, kind of what it did to me."

I nodded sadly. "I don't think I could bear seeing you like that, Cale."

He pressed his lips to the top of my head, squeezing me once. "Come on, Abri. Let's get to the party before the cops crash it." He took my hand again, leading me past the living room and outside, completely ignoring his mother.

He held the door open for me, much like always did, as I slid into his car. He got in, starting the car and it purred to life, before he zoomed out of the driveway and back onto the main road. I looked out the window, watching the trees fly by on the way to the Dells. No matter what Caleb had said about his mother, I knew that deep down, he felt like most of her pain was his own fault. Though I didn't know why yet.

The forest that was the designated "parking lot" was deserted when we pulled in. Cale parked the Mustang right next to Beast, aka Ty's Hummer, and got out with me. There was a light fog covering the ground, giving the forest a really creepy feel to it. I slid my hand into his before we walked away from the clearing, heading towards the distant thumping music.

"Cale?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from the ground, looking down at me as I started ahead.

"Did something happen last fall while I was gone? Something other than Pogue's accident or your dad or this Sarah girl?" I asked quietly, biting my lip.

He hesitated. "No," He answered after a three second pause and I knew he was lying.

"Would you tell me if something had?" I kept staring ahead, not letting him know that I knew he was lying.

"Of course I would," He squeezed my hand. "What brought all this on?"

I shrugged, acting nonchalant. "Just wondering. I feel like I'm missing something."

"Trust me, you're not, Cadi. Everything's perfectly fine, ok?"

I nodded, biting my lip again and trying to get rid of the uneasy feeling I got from Caleb's lying.

_

* * *

_

_Caleb_

She knew I was lying. I couldn't tell her about Chase, there was no way. After Pogue told me about the nightmares she was having, I started thinking back to the fight at Putnam barn. If a body hadn't been found, that means there was a big possibility that Chase was still alive. And if she knew about that, she'd be in danger. I couldn't let that happen.

Pogue also mentioned that Bri had been drawing sketches of darklings and Chase, not realizing what they meant. He had asked her why she had drawn them and she shrugged, saying she just had these deep urges to draw them and having no clue why.

That meant that if Chase was back, he was targeting both of the girls. All four of us agreed at the last meeting at the colony house that we would never allow them to be truly alone. As creepy as it may sound, the precaution was worth to know that Bri and Cadi were safe.

When Cadi and I broke through the trees, we immediately spotted the others standing around one of the bonfires. Bri was under Ty's arm, laughing with him. Reid stood with Pogue, looking through the crowd. Pogue saw us first, smiling a little, nodding at me. I nodded back at him and as we got closer, I saw the beer bottles in the boys' hands.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Reid said loudly, obviously already a little stoned. To prove my point right, he staggered over to Baby Boy, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Looks like both of the Parry girls are taken now."

Cadi's eyes went a little wide at first before she looked down; trying to hide the blush I still caught. I shook my head, muttering "You're lucky your drunk, Reid" before squeezing Cadi's hand once before letting go. She smiled softly before walking over to her sister.

I walked over to Pogue, looking around the party. "Hey, man. How's the party going?"

He shrugged, taking a swig from his beer bottle. "Same as every year: boring as hell. I honestly don't know why we choose to go to these damn things."

I chuckled, shaking my head and surveying the crowd. Abbott and his boys were off by one of the farther bonfires, smoking and drinking more than anyone here. Kyra Snider was hanging off Aaron, like always and the group was easily the loudest here. I hated Aaron's guts, ever since he tried to rape Cadi our sophomore year. If that's what he was really trying to do but that's what it came across as. She had true fear in her eyes and that was enough to make me hate him, the mere fact that he was throwing himself on her…I couldn't even begin.

I looked over at her now, laughing with her sister. I wish there was a way that we could be together now…but I couldn't risk her like I did Sarah. My Powers were what made Sarah run in the first place so why would I risk it a second time with someone who meant so much more to me? But then again, Cadi was completely different than Sarah. She had grown up with me, with the Power and was always okay with it.

"Dude, ask her out already." Pogue's voice interrupted my train of thought.

I stared at him for a few minutes as he scanned the crowd, drinking the rest of his beer before throwing it into the bonfire. "What?"

"Cadi. Man, it's so obvious you like her, maybe even love her. It's cool with me, dude. If you wanna date my sister, go ahead. I'm giving you permission." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Baby Boy didn't even ask me." He grinned a little and I smiled back, looking back at Cadi. She was looking at me and when our eyes locked, she smiled sweetly before looking away, blushing.

I was about to walk over to her but a scream got my attention. All of us looked back towards the ocean, where I saw Ryan grabbing a girl's arm. I looked at Pogue before we started down the hill, Baby Boy and Reid following, leaving the girls behind. "Stay here," Ty said to them before kissing Bri's cheek.

"Goddammit. We can't get through one damn party without them trying to terrorize somebody." Pogue muttered and I nodded in agreement, my hands clenching into fists as we headed towards the group.

"Let me go, you ass! I don't even know who the hell you are so I'd appreciate if you'd let go of me!" The girl spat in Ryan's face, twirling and trying to get out of his grip.

"Bitch!" Ryan hissed, raising his hand to hit her.

But Reid grabbed his hand before he could even move it. "I would highly recommend you don't do that, Winger." He hissed through clenched teeth, shoving Ryan away from the girl.

Ryan smirked before getting all up in Reid's face, completely stoned. "Try it, Garwin. I'll kick your ass so fast your little boyfriend won't be able to save you." He smirked, looking at Ty.

Before any of us could stop him, Reid's fist connected with Ryan's jaw, knocking him on his back on the beach. "Get the hell away from me, Winger, _before _I commit a murder that's not worth rotting in jail for." He kicked some sand at Ryan, directly in his mouth and bloody nose.

Ryan jumped to his feet, glaring Reid down while holding his nose. "You'll pay for this, Garwin."

Reid smiled darkly. "Lookin' forward to it."

Ryan turned and walked away, cussing loudly. I looked down at the girl he had been screwing with and I realized I had no idea who she was. "Hey, are you ok?"

She nodded, reaching up to touch her arm. "Yeah but I think he about snapped my forearm in two." She hissed, touching the skin tenderly. She looked up at Reid, smiling softly. "Thanks, uh…"

"Reid Garwin," He smiled, reaching out to shake her hand. "No need to thank me. Anything I can do to save a pretty girl like yourself."

She smirked a little. "Thanks, blue eyes. I'm Ainsley Hanson. I just transferred in from L.A." She had long black hair, with ice blue eyes like Ty's and a mischievous smile. Reid's grinned deepened and I knew that he found his next target.

"Hey, everything okay here?" Cadi's voice came from behind me and we all looked to see her and Bri walking up.

"Yeah, it's fine. These guys just saved my life, I think." Ainsley smiled at her.

Cadi and Bri smiled back, holding out their hands. "I'm Cadi Parry and this is my sister, Bri. I guess you've meant Reid,-"

"Yup, that's Blue Eyes." Ainsley grinned at him and Reid licked his lips, smirking.

Cadi laughed once. "Be careful, he bites. That's Tyler Simms, our brother Pogue Parry, and this is Caleb Danvers." She smiled up at me and I grinned down at her.

"Nice to meet you guys," Ainsley smiled sweetly, looking over at Reid again. "So, Blue Eyes, do you always look for trouble?"

He smirked, looking her up and down. "I think I've found it, sweetheart."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, propping a hand on her hip. "That a challenge?"

Before Reid could reply, the DJ came over the mic. "Hey, guys! Cops are on the way!"

Hell broke loose as everyone took off towards the woods. Ainsley stuck with us, mostly with Reid as we half-ran to the clearing where the cars were. "Hey, does anyone mind to give me a ride? I took a bus and walked about a mile by myself," She smiled sheepishly.

"Sure, you can catch ride with us in Ty's Hummer." Reid smiled at her, actually looking at her sweetly.

Something was seriously wrong with him.

When we reached the clearing, Cadi and I headed toward my Mustang, waving goodnight to the others. "Do you want me to drop you off at the dorms?" I said, cranking on the heat because I saw Cadi shivering.

She shrugged, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That sounds fine," She smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Cale."

I smiled back, driving out of the clearing with the Hummer right behind us. "No problem, Abri." We were silent for a few more minutes before I spoke again. "Did you see how Reid was acting around Ainsley?"

Cadi laughed, shaking her head. "How could I not notice the 'sex god of Spenser' speechless at the new girl?"

I chuckled, zooming down the road towards Spenser. When we pulled into the parking lot, more cars were in spots as other kids walked up the steps into the school. I parked near the front of the school, shutting off the car while I saw Ty park the Hummer towards the back of the lot, since they'd be staying in their dorm tonight. Pogue had left on his Ducati, probably at his parent's house. Cadi and I got out of the car, heading up the stairs to her dorm.

We were silent the entire way, until I reached the door, watching her unlock it silently. "You alright, Abri?" I asked quietly.

She shrugged, looking up at me. "I was just thinking about the research we did earlier. It's really creepy and it'll probably give me more nightmares." She gave me a sad little smile, opening the door. I walked in after her, sitting on her bed as she went to the bathroom, flicking on the light.

"Don't worry about it, Abri. You'll be fine. I promise." I said, looking at my hands before looking up at her. She looked in the mirror, meeting my eyes.

"It's just—" She looked down, her voice breaking a little.

I stood up, walking over to her, and placing my hands on her shoulders. "Shh," I whispered softly, looking down at her. "Why are you crying, Abri?"

"Caleb, that poor old woman died because someone killed her. Your heart just can't explode!" Her voice broke a few times and the tears streamed down her cheeks. "All because of that damn book…"

I bit my lip before, turning her around to face me, looking her in the eye. "You don't know that, Abri. No one knows how she died or why,"

She wiped at her eyes, crying harder. "It's easy to see, Cale. Someone murdered that innocent woman for writing a book! Is this really what the world is coming to now?" She pressed her face against my shoulder, and my arms instinctively went around her.

"Shh, Abri, I've got you." I whispered in her ear, holding her tightly. "I always will, understand?"

_

* * *

_

_Cadence_

After my random crying session was over, I walked back into my room, sitting on my bed and turning on my TV. I checked my iPhone, seeing that Bri had texted me 5 minutes before.

_'Staying at Ty's tonight :) See you in the morning, sis :)' _

I smiled softly before replying, _'Goodnight, sis :) Tell Ty to take care of you'_ I hit send and set my phone down on my nightstand, running a hand through my hair. "Bri's staying in Ty's room tonight,"

Caleb came over and sat down beside me. "Hmm, wonder where Reid's at."

I shrugged, leaning back against my pillow. "Probably gonna suck it up and sleep in his own bed,"

He nodded, sighing. I started blankly at the TV, not really watching it but just using it to make it look like I was. I was too busy thinking about Caleb himself. How he was so protective of me, how his mere presence made me feel better.

How good it felt to be in his arms…

I swallowed nervously, watching him as he started at the TV. I had caught him watching me at the party tonight, but then again he had caught me doing the same thing. But what did it mean? I tried not to think about the fact that maybe he didn't like, that maybe he wasn't sure how to tell me he wasn't interested.

The thought of it though sent my heart plunging into my stomach, pain coiling in my chest and I had to bite my tongue to keep from bursting into tears. I was being so pathetic about all of this. I was not the kind of girl that Caleb Danvers would fall in love with.

"Abri?" His voice shook me out of my thoughts and I looked into his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at me. "I've been…thinking recently."

I bit my lip, waiting for him to go on. When he didn't, I urged him on. "About?"

He was silent for a moment before murmuring: "You,"

I swear my heart stopped, along with my breathing and the silence was deafening. "W-what about me?" I stuttered pathetically, trying to get my organs working again.

Caleb looked me dead in the eye. "That I love you,"

So much for getting my heart starting again, because it stopped in the middle of trying to keep me alive. "W-what?" I breathed, unable to get my voice any louder.

Caleb turned around fully, licking his lips before beginning. "I don't know how to explain it other than that, Abri. You're all I think about when you're not around, and even when you're right next to me, you're still all I'm thinking about. I can't stop myself from feeling like this. I've felt like this for a long time, Abri."

I was stunned, my heart finally starting again but it was beating at least three times faster than it should've. "Really?"

He nodded, looking from his hands to stare me dead in the eye. "I love you, Cadence Abrielle Parry. I always have and I'm damn sure that I always will."

I sat up, scooting closer to him, and staring in his eyes. "Cale…I don't know what to say…" _Other than "I love you too and I always have and I've always wanted you to say but I've been too chicken to ask" and continue my own little monologue of embarrassment._

"If you don't feel the same way…well, I guess I understand. But it'll hurt like hell if you don't." He smiled at me sadly.

Before he could break my heart with that little statement, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his softly. He was frozen under my lips for a few moments before his hands cradled my face, kissing me back gently, like he was afraid to break me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he turned around to face me more, deepening our kiss a little. My heart was in major overdrive but I wouldn't have changed that moment for anything.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Note: This chapter and I have a love/hate relationship right now. I had a tad bit of the accursed Writer's Block and I wasn't sure where to go next. Then I came up with this attempt at the story and I ran with it. After rewriting it twice, I'm finally happy with this chapter. As I wrote, switching from Caleb's to Cadi's point of view, I realized I had to put them together ASAP :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you review :)**_

_**-Much love, Danielle**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics of **__**The Last Night **__**by Skillet but I figured that it suit this chapter perfectly :) I also do not own **__**Eyes On Fire **__**:) That credit goes to Blue Foundation**_


End file.
